For many years, industry has been adhering members together for a wide variety of applications. As one example, members may be adhered together to form a reinforcement assembly for an article of manufacture such as an automotive vehicle. Current methods of adhering members together, however, suffer from a variety of drawbacks.
As one example, adhesives require significant cure times to adequately adhere one member to another member such that movement (e.g., transportation) of the members does not undesirably alter the orientation of one member relative to another. As a result, these adhesive curing times can add significant time delays for assembly of articles of manufacture.
Therefore, the present invention provides an adhesion process, which overcome the aforementioned exemplary drawback or other drawbacks related to the adhering of members together.